


Bounty Bar

by Phrenotobe



Series: Lawmaker Dues [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/pseuds/Phrenotobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re implying that it is not usual to seek out monsters that evade justice.”<br/>Terezi steps over a broken bumper left askew on the road and covered in unmentionable slime.<br/>“You’re a legislacerator,” Rose says, “An ancient sentient being is hardly the same as a culpable troll.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounty Bar

“So you’re not actually an interrorvestigator,” Rose says, catching up to Terezi and slowing down just enough to not appear hurried or out of breath. Terezi’s current uniform is long-jacketed, a flared collar and a long strip of cloth tied over her eyes as a bright splash of red against the more pedestrian greys and dark colours. Rose’s shoes come to a polite clip by the thud of Terezi’s heavy boots as she ambles, keeping in step on the center line of the street.  
“You’re implying that it is not usual to seek out monsters that evade justice.”  
Terezi steps over a broken bumper left askew on the road and covered in unmentionable slime.  
“You’re a legislacerator,” Rose says, “An ancient sentient being is hardly the same as a culpable troll.”  
“A legislacerator is also what I am,” Terezi says, squinting down the road. A horrorterror screeches, framed against the blood-moon sky, thrashing tentacles reaching to curl around a street lamp and raise it out of the ground easily, uprooted like a sapling tree.  
“I _am_ an interrorvestigator,” Terezi says, “In my time off.”  
“Ah,” Rose says neatly, as if it explains things. “And the badge?”  
“Extruder hack.”  
“It’s very neat,” Rose says.  
“Don’t tell anyone,” Terezi says very seriously.  
The horrorterror flings a rubbery limb skywards, throwing the lamp in an arc. It lands with a distant crash, a car alarm beginning to sound. A dog begins barking.  
Rose checks her watch; it’s several hours to sunrise and somebody owes her some doughnuts.  
“Are we going to run over there, or...” she says casually.  
“Yes,” Terezi says. Terezi pats herself down for weaponry and pulls a knife out of a holster tucked somewhere around where troll ankles start.  
“Do you have a spare?” Rose says, patting her pockets, “I’ve only got one with me, and it makes me feel lopsided.”  
Terezi just sighs a disgruntled, trollish hiss, and tugs another one from an identical holster on the other side, pulling down the ends of her trousers to cover her boots again.  
The horrorterror turns with a great rumble as thousands of something clatter and thump against the ground. It heads compass-north through front gardens and manicured lawns across the main street intersection with the road they stand on, freakish in every knowable dimension including speed.  
“That’s one count of jaywalking,” Rose observes as it runs a red light.  
Terezi nods, re-adjusting the cloth over her eyes.  
The horrorterror begins to hum quietly.  
“One count of intent to cause civil disruption,” Terezi adds, "That sound can't be healthy."  
“Are you still blind under that?” Rose says, “I thought you had those ocular implants.”  
Terezi stiffens.  
“That is a very sensitive subject,” she says, speeding up her walk.


End file.
